


我们跳舞吗？

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Historical, Historical References, How Do I Tag, I was sober but it did not help, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: Shall we dance? Be this alive.
Kudos: 5





	我们跳舞吗？

有的时候他会想起那天晚上，准确地说是经常会想起，再准确一点，他几乎是不间断地，在其后的每一个白天和夜晚，吃午饭的时候，困扰于睡眠的时候，起夜的时候，起夜以后发呆的时候，哭泣或者沉默的时候，想起那天晚上。那天晚上是章武二年的除夕，他在成都，刘备也在成都，他们在成都。

天子回驾的消息并未明发，月前递到相府的行军令也不比私函来得更快。诸葛亮在某一个冬天的早上展开信帛，而后误将左手边漱口的清水举到嘴边，一股脑喝了干净，然后他打翻一只茶杯，鞋尖压过一枚三角形的碎片，阳光从窗外跳跃进来包裹住了他，这个时候他的手腕终于停止颤动。后来马谡形容那一天的孔明基本上就是一个行走的傻子，但当时的汉相并没有觉察出自己的反常。他陷入到一种不可名状的快乐里。是惊喜，有比慌乱，有生以来第一次不情愿去探究那种压抑的紧张是祸源何处，他简单地归因于早上起来没吃饭，于是走起路来整个人都是飘的。刘备说，他要回来了。

我们如何迎接重逢的爱人呢？后来人用沉默的泪水组成拥抱，这是一个很好的答案。但是那个时候诸葛亮没有想这些事情，他坐在院子里发呆，不久前他同时听三个人念叨账本，耗费了一些必要的脑细胞，与此同时他用一根火钳分别在四柄定刀的脊背上敲出一些老旧的旋律，然后和蔼地告诉送样过来的少府令，他每一种都不喜欢。“得重做，夔峡的冬天只会更潮湿，” 他回过头这样说，“太脆了，太脆了。” 他说了两次。属官的表情变得凝重起来，口中称罪，并且许诺加倍的努力。孔明又转过头去指出报账的书令刚才的一个数学错误，再之后他抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“下次试刀的时候，我能去吗？”少府愣了一下，马谡从一旁溜达过来，拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“可得让他去，让他去！” 孔明很满意地笑起来，马谡扯了扯他的袖子，“陛下是不是要回来了？”

后来孔明露出一个虚伪的惊恐的表情，马谡翻了个白眼，孔明道，“我们难道要办一场盛大的晚会吗？” 马谡说，你怎么回事？孔明说，啊？马谡说，你到底怎么想的？你打算怎么办？都什么时候了，你得表个态度出来。孔明就不说话了，他在少府令困惑的目光里弯腰把四柄式刀全都拢进怀里，像是抱着一个未满周岁的婴儿，转身就往屋里走。

马谡站在他几步开外的位置，对着汉相的背影叹了一口气。

“这仗还能再打下去吗？”

为了迎接刘备，诸葛亮决定换件衣服。换到第三套的时候他还是没有下定决心，他征询了一些客观意见，佐以自己的审美判断，觉得自己穿哪套都挺好看的。于是在他准备换第四套的时候一只手握住了他右侧的髋骨。那是一只不算温暖的手，而后展开整条臂膀，再之后是一个宽阔的拥抱，它太过厚重，甚至显得有些逼仄的意味，孔明没有回头，花掉一点微不足道的时间就让两份呼吸合为同律。第三件衣服掉落在地上，第四件衣服握在掌心，他想我爱你，随后变得潮湿。夜晚从此刻开始。

刘备在亲吻的间隙里说了三次，我回来了。

孔明在那些亲吻过后有点气喘，他捉住对方游走在自己身体上的粗糙的手指，牵引着它们重返自己的胸口，然后说，“所以你觉得这两件衣服，哪件更好看？”

刘备说，你身上这件。孔明说，我身上没衣服。刘备说，对。

他们花掉整个晚饭的时间做爱。事情结束之后孔明趴在床上，把脸埋在枕头里，刘备试图把他翻过来，孔明反复拍掉他的手，刘备感到有些忧虑，你会不会窒息啊？孔明就不说话，刘备也不好再说什么，过了一会儿他又问，所以你觉得如何？

孔明说，我觉得你很强。刘备说，确实。孔明说，我说的是打仗，你不要想歪了。刘备说，我说的也是打仗。孔明说，哦。刘备说，那你以为呢？

孔明说，我窒息了。

天子把快要窒息的丞相拎起来，在宽阔的床上把人摆成一个他觉得看上去很舒服的姿势，他从这件事中获得了很多乐趣，这是因为孔明的手脚都很长，摆弄起来很有手感。最后孔明曲起一条腿扶膝靠在床头，一动不动地看着刘备。你回来了。他说。

我不仅回来了，刘备打了个哈欠，我都进来了。

孔明认可地点点头，“你不仅进来了，你还出去了，然后——”

“然后我又进来了。” 刘备接过话茬。

孔明说，“能不能不走？”

是我不够勇敢吗？后来过了一些时间，诸葛亮曾经这样提问。那时他乘舟在顺长江东行，夹岸苍云横岭，水阔风平，青山祛魅如灵，让他觉得有些难以忍受。马谡其实并不知道他所提问的客体究竟是什么，但是他出于好意安慰他的长官。我觉得不是，他说。孔明没有搭茬，依旧用一种近乎仇恨的目光盯着泰然自处的群山瞧，冬山何如流火，他无论如何也没办法用热烈的眼神把它们烧成铺天的石灰，但他还是不肯放弃。“我觉得您非常勇敢。” 马谡继续说道，“甚至可能有点勇敢过了头。”

孔明回过头来，“你是说我——”

“有点莽。” 他年轻的朋友诚恳地说道。

青山依旧是一则谎言。孔明笃定地想，冬去春来，雨落为溉，草木更替，岁岁新荣，来年满山苍翠，又有哪一片叶子果真还是去岁的绿呢？他的青山早就不是原来的那座了。昨日是你，今日是我，诸葛亮想，今日我为青山。我为青山。

这实在是教人难过。

这跟输赢没有关系。刘备说，他比划了一个手势，示意孔明先不要急着质疑，让他说完。“这跟输赢没有关系。一年前我走的时候，对你说的那些话，到今日依旧作数。但也有不一样的地方。倘若你今日以‘当初’二字问我，我或许会说，那时我会愿意让你去。因为这数月寒暑已过，刀头饱饮仇血，山河为野俯战，而我已经归来，就坐在你的面前，因此向你许诺当初。你明白我的意思吗？”

孔明点点头，“我明白，所以你是在跟我扯淡。”

“我不愿你置身于危险之中，即便是在假设里。”刘备说。

孔明又点点头，“对，所以我是个美人灯，纯是摆设。”

刘备笑了一下，“你是我的大将军。”

孔明挑了挑眉毛，“那我这算是升官，还算是平调啊？”

刘备叹了口气，“孔明。”他叫他的名字，是很陈旧的声音。孔明。他又重复了一次。

“你这么年轻。” 刘备说。

“臣……” 孔明缓缓地吐出一口气，身体里某个地方被飞快地抽干水分，滞涩的血流蜷缩成斑驳的碎片，他感到将要无法呼吸，喉咙变得灼痛，双眼却意外地潮湿。再之后洪江突灌，心胆丰盈，指尖的脉搏变得沉重如坠千钧，在灭顶之前他终于不得不闭上眼睛。再睁开的时候他整个人已经变得无比平静。于是他吞咽下前述的语言，用同样陈旧的声音重新回应他的陛下。他说，我做得到。你放心。

刘备没有说话。孔明也没再说话，他从床上爬起来，翻身下地的时候一臂已经拢进先前被抛掷在脚踏上的飞云宽袍，他在天子面前一声不响地穿戴齐整，收束腰佩的时候指骨在金石上敲了一字音节，刘备的眼睛里就浮出笑意，孔明最后也没有穿鞋。

然后他转身站定，面对着刘备，行云流水地拜了下去。

叩首的时候又是一声金石，随之而来的是在上微微有些嘶哑的回应。

“当如是也。” 皇帝说。

“不是我故意要揭你的伤疤啊，领导，” 马谡语重心长地对孔明说，“我觉得这事儿其实是你自己不肯放过自己，对吧。去年这个时候，你是没拦住陛下又复东行，但又怎么样呢，那后来的事儿，你也不知道是不是？那又不是说，你明明知道……然后你还愣儿头巴脑地把人放跑了，那你是个什么玩意儿了那是，对吧？你琢磨琢磨是不是这么个道理——哎，丞相，你去哪儿啊？”

这是一个困境。天子回銮的第二日开朝，席首的丞相花了八成的时间坐在原地发呆，心不在焉地听着一批一批的臣工报告一些他早就知道了的严肃的正事，只在少府述事毕时被迫活跃了一次，这主要是因为少府问春筹军辎的规制，于是天子说，兹付丞相定之，诸葛亮站起来说，好。然后又坐回去，继续在脑海中自言自语，这是一个困境。他反复地对自己说。

一个困境，是静置的，闭合的，固然的，按照刘备的说法是当如是也，按照他自己的说法就是，他整不明白了。但这个困境并非是空悬的，它是不可解决的，但并非是无法归因的。诸葛亮想，那么要如何归因呢？于是他思考了小一个时辰，然后在散朝的时候终于灵光一现。笏板尚未收袖，黄门已经趋步至前，恭声语他陛下有请。诸葛亮说，好。

“这一切都是因为你。” 孔明甫一进门就这样说。

“对，因为我。” 刘备在案后坐下来，“啥事儿啊？”

“那年你跑到我家里来找我，” 孔明说，“我都不在家，但你又来了一次。然后我竟然还不在家，但你竟然来了第三次，就是因为这个。”

刘备说，对，但第三次你在家。

孔明愣了一下，行下礼去的动作顿了一拍，左膝刚刚折下去三分，因着一瞬的失神便生生砸在金砖地上。他下意识地嘶痛了一声，刘备无可奈何地皱了皱眉，方才又道，“所以其实是因为你。”

孔明拜下去，然后又直起身来，表情随之变得有些难以捉摸。刘备也不急着叫他起来，就坐在原地居高临下地看着他。过了一会儿，孔明缓缓地点了点头，看上去有些难过，语气倒还是很平常。

“对，因为我。” 他承认道。

“那就起来吧。” 刘备叹了口气，下堂把人捞了起来，然后眼睁睁地看着自己的丞相在那个怀抱里一点点变得笨拙而迟钝，但皇帝并未因此嘲笑他。他只是轻轻地拍着孔明的背，不多不少一十六下，恰好足够唱完半首乐府。

青山是一个困境。其上有云，其傍大水，里中有石，石沉为墓，墓间苍苍，以柏以竹，山无尽而草木有移，水无竭而鱼龙往溯。青山如是，于是人们不知道它是如何生长的。但它是生长的。

“就算我知道后来会发生什么，我也会放他走的。” 孔明对马谡说，“因为第三次他还是来找我了，” 他顿了顿，“因为第三次我在家。”

马谡道，“人事易尽，天意难求，何必自苦？”

孔明说，“只有相遇是天意，后来的一切都不是。”

他步出船舱远望青山，想起一些旧事，想象一些来日，这个时刻里他是国相，无比笃信自己完全有能力成为大将军，但他没有为此感到踌躇满志，再也不会为此感到英姿勃发。他感到疲倦，不可否认的悲伤，甚至有一些细微的厌烦。但是唯独没有恐惧。于此间他已经受难过了。那骨钉早在夜幕降临之前就已经刺穿了他的手掌。在早已不属于他的年代里，有智者提出这样的观点，他／她说：人类在面临恐惧的时候要跳舞。诸葛亮应该是比后生的智者还要聪明的人。所以即便时间回溯，或者宇宙的空间被压缩重构，在任意一种有可能使他获得预知未来或者时空穿梭的能力的假设里，在任意一种假设里，即便所有的一切都可以推翻重来，他还是会在那年岁夕拥抱重逢的爱人，还是会在那年节尾送别他的爱人。正如再遥远一点的那个场景里，在跋山而来的客人第三次叩响他的窄门的时候，他还是会飞快地换好第三套，不，是第四套他觉得最好看的衣服，然后跳到那张摇摇欲坠的吵闹的竹床上，侧身拢住一只弯曲的膝盖。他知道他一定会听见那个人的声音，顺理成章地理解它的陈旧。

“孔明先生在家吗？” 刘备问。

那是他的青山如是，万物生长。

“我明天就要走了。”他们在成都的那天晚上刘备说。

孔明说，“我们跳舞吗？”

完。


End file.
